Один, два, три, четыре - четыре, три, два, один
by StasyRed
Summary: Четыре верных товарища - и мандарины :)


\- Это что еще такое? - опешил ГэльО.

Довольный собой, Ё Рим усмехнулся: он нарочно расставил их так, чтобы сразу бросались в глаза.

\- А угадай.

ГэльО, хмурясь, взял в руки мандарин. На нем была нарисована физиономия с угрюмо сведенными к переносице бровями и прищуренными глазами, которая до комизма напоминала его собственное лицо в эту минуту. Взгляд остановился на изображенной тремя небрежными штрихами куцей бородке.

\- Это что - я, что ли?!

\- Гениально!.. - Ё Рим вскинул руку с веером. - Всегда был чертовски прозорлив.

ГэльО, не ответив, взял второй мандарин. Чтобы узнать, какой именно, не нужно было смотреть: разумеется, с наивной улыбкой и круглыми глазами. Ё Рим усмехнулся: одним жестом - и так себя выдать! Жаль, что рядом не было Ли Сончжуна. Забавней ревности, с которой тот относился ко всему связанному с Ким Ющик, на свете, без всяких сомнений, не существовало ни-че-го. Хотя, нет: смотреть, как два этих влюбленных в одну и ту же девушку остолопа ежедневно сшибаются лбами и при этом пытаются делать вид, будто ничего не происходит и вообще она - парень, было еще веселей. И Ё Рим не собирался упускать очередную возможность развлечься.

\- Смотри, а это я, - он отобрал "Ким Ющик" и сунул ГэльО мандарин с глумливой ухмылкой и томно приподнятыми бровями. - И, наконец, наш Ли Сончжун, - этот он продемонстрировал из своих рук и вернул на стол, намеренно поставив "щека к щеке" с "Ким Ющик".

Глаза ГэльО ревниво сузились.

Ё Рим поджал губы, чтобы не улыбнуться.

\- Кстати, раз уж про них речь зашла, - беззаботно опуская взгляд к тарелкам, спросил он, - а где наши многоуважаемые победители? Я не прочь выпить-закусить. Куда вас унесло и каким ветром, интересно знать? - он взял "Ли Сончжуна" и "Ким Ющик" в руки. - Опять ругаетесь, да? - развернул их лицами в разные стороны. - Или миритесь? - и прижал друг к другу нарисованными губами.

\- Хватит придуриваться, - ГэльО ударил его по руке.

\- Айгу-у, больно!.. - надул губы Ё Рим. - Как маленький, честное слово!..

В тот же миг в глазах его вспыхнули огоньки, и он сшиб мандарины "лбами", зачмокав с театральной страстностью губами.

Ноздри ГэльО раздулись.

\- Т-ты...

Но Ё Рим собирался растянуть удовольствие. Мандарины вернулись на стол, а он с самым серьезным лицом разлил по первой и подвинул чашку к другу.

\- Ладно, кто не успел, тот опоздал. Наше здоровье.

ГэльО хмуро опустошил чашку одним духом и откинулся к стенке, невежливо вытянув ноги поперек комнаты. Как Ё Рим ни пытался привлечь его к беседе, ничего не получалось: ГэльО в лучшем случае хмыкал, не сводя взгляда с двери.

\- Как думаешь, они уже помирились? - невзначай заметил Ё Рим, жонглируя мандаринами.

\- Что? - моментально встрепенулся ГэльО, рассеянно следящий за оранжевым мельтешением. - А они разве опять поссорились?

\- Только не говори, будто не заметил, - мандарины покатились по полу. - Наш Жених весь день ходил надутый что твой индюк! Правда, после ужина я их больше не видел. Погоди... Кажется, Ким Ющик и на ужин не пришел... Странно-странно... А может, мирятся где... - пробормотал он якобы себе под нос, взяв "Ли Сончжуна", и поставил его на "Ким Ющик".

Не успев себя остановить, ГэльО ударом руки разрушил непристойную пирамидку.

\- Идиот!..

Мандарины отлетели к дверям, подкатившись под ноги настоящей Ким Ющик, которая как раз собиралась шагнуть через порог. К животу она прижимала миску, в которого горой высились выигранные на турнире мандарины.

\- Ой!.. Вы что это делаете?..

\- Мы?.. - Ё Рим мгновенно спрятал улыбку. - Да, собственно, ничего... Мандарины вот... едим, - он вернул "Ли Сончжуна" и "Ким Ющик" к остальной компании. - И вино пьем.

\- А я еще принес! - она торжественно водрузила миску на середину стола. - Угощайтесь, - сама первая очистила мандарин и с торопливостью очень голодного человека отправила его в рот. - Очшень шладкие, правда? - и тут же схватила второй.

\- А где Жених? - придирчиво исследуя на предмет чистоты третью чашку, спросил Ё Рим.

Она подавилась, закашлялась.

\- Что?.. А!.. - сама смутилась своего замешательства. - Ли Сончжун-то? Сейчас придет. Наверное.

ГэльО не сводил с нее пристального взгляда.

\- Помирились? - коротко спросил он.

\- Ну... - уклончиво протянула она. - Почти.

ГэльО посмотрел на мандарины.

Ноздри его дрогнули.

Ё Рим довольно прищурился.

_Вот оно._

"Очень почти", - стало понятно, едва в комнате появился Ли Сончжун, напряженный, немногословный - как и всегда, когда он был чем-то недоволен.  
Ё Рим приподнял брови, но ни о чем спрашивать не стал. Он почти не сомневался, что Ли Сончжун к пирушке не присоединится, а то и нотацию закатит, но именно Ли Сончжун первым протянул свою чашку, выпил и, не успели остальные поднести свои к губам, налил себе снова. Ё Рим и ГэльО переглянулись и синхронно посмотрели на Ким Ющик. Она ничего не замечала: зажмурившись, выдохнула, вытерла рукавом губы и принялась ощупью искать миску с мандаринами, чтобы закусить.

\- А-а-а... Сладкие... - съела еще два и откинулась к стенке. Облизнула от сока пальцы и довольно рассмеялась: - И так много!.. Досыта наедимся!.. А то я сегодня не ужинал...

ГэльО со вздохом пододвинул к ней тарелку с финиками. Ли Сончжун тут же поставил рядом еще одну - с конфетами из вареных в меду каштанов. Их взгляды встретились, и Ё Рим мог дать на отсечение голову - не свою, разумеется, а А Ин Со, что тени на стене угрожающе раздулись.

\- Но-но-но, расхвастался! У меня, конечно, не настолько богатый улов, - надеясь распространить легкомысленное настроение и на остальных, улыбнулся он. - Пусть и маленький, зато удаленький, - и Ё Рим продемонстрировал плоды своих художественных трудов.

Ким Ющик поднесла один мандарин к самому носу, нетрезво прищурилась и звонко прыснула. ГэльО хмыкнул, но Ё Рим прекрасно видел, что за брюзгливым фасадом прячется искренняя радость - как и всегда, когда она улыбалась. Ли Сончжун, по-прежнему хмурясь, хотя было видно, что для этого ему уже нужно прикладывать определенные усилия, тоже протянул руку и взял один мандарин.

Брови его сначала сошлись у переносицы, потом растерянно приподнялись:

\- Это... Погоди... Это что - я?..

\- Скажи, похож? - рассмеялся Ё Рим, искоса поглядывая на разрумянившуюся Ким Ющик, которая, продолжая посмеиваться, налила себе еще вина и выпила, не дожидаясь остальных. - А вот, глянь, наш Бешеный Жеребец...

\- Да я его и так вижу... - пробормотал Ли Сончжун себе под нос, отпихивая руку Ё Рима, и потянулся к...

И тут у ГэльО сдали нервы. Он выхватил "Ким Ющик" прямо из-под пальцев соперника и, не придумав ничего лучше, засунул мандарин себе в рот. Целиком.  
Прожевал. И проглотил.

Вместе с кожицей.

И сразу же обмер, проникнувшись глупостью собственного поступка.

Ё Рим заулыбался. Налив себе еще, он привалился к стенке и жестом пригласил Ким Ющик последовать своему примеру: представление началось. Но она вытаращив глаза, смотрела на ГэльО.

Потом обратила растерянный взгляд на по-прежнему сидящего с протянутой рукой Ли Сончжуна, чье выражение лица сейчас не поддавалось описанию, и снова обернулась к ГэльО:

\- Эй... Ты зачем меня съел?.. Нет, вы видели, а? - обернулась она к друзьям. - Видели, видели? Он меня сожрал! Сож-рал!

Она была пьяна и явно собиралась буянить. Где-то на задворках сознания Ё Рима всколыхнулось удивление: он же не раз собственными глазами имел возможность убедиться, что парой чашек ее не свалить. С другой стороны, она ничего не ела почти целый день... Додумать эту мысль он не успел: Ли Сончжун вдруг схватил мандарин с физиономией ГэльО и, возмущенно сопя, затолкал себе в рот.

Ким Ющик пискнула и умолкла.

Ё Рим на всякий случай украдкой смахнул со стола "себя" и прикрыл рукавом.

_Однако._

Он в который уже раз за сегодняшний вечер прикусил губу, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос, поднес ко рту вино, но выпить не смог - взглянул на лицо Ли Сончжуна, в вытаращенных глазах которого стояли слезы, и фыркнул, случайно хлюпнув носом в чашку, и в результате расчихался-раскашлялся до слез.

\- Ли Сончжун?.. Ли... Ха... Ик... - Ким Ющик вдруг схватилась за живот и захохотала в голос, то стукаясь затылком о стену, то припадая щекой к столу, то тыча пальцем в ГэльО. - Ха-ха-ха! Он тебя слопал!.. Так тебе и надо! Ах-ха-ха! Я тоже так хочу!..

Она схватила со стола "Ли Сончжуна" и попыталась засунуть его в рот. Но мандарин попался слишком крупный, о чем она без всяком задней мысли уведомила его прообраз:

\- Представляешь, твой мне в рот не влезает - такой большой...

Ё Рим пролил на себя вино. ГэльО поперхнулся. Ли Сончжун медленно покраснел до самых ушей. Одна только Ким Ющик ни о чем не подозревала и продолжала непреднамеренно истязать их психику:

\- Вот ведь, какой здоровый... - бормотала она, очищая корку. - Ничего-ничего, никуда ты от меня не денешься - я тебя все равно проглочу!.. Сейчас-сейчас...

Ли Сончжун беспомощно посмотрел на друзей. Ё Рим блаженно улыбался и с умилением , смахивая с глаз непрошеные слезы, смотрел на Ким Ющик. Наконец она разобралась с непокорными цитрусом, и комнату огласило сладострастное хлюпанье, от которого ГэльО, затыкая на ходу уши и чертыхаясь, выскочил из комнаты, а Ё Рим и Ли Сончжун, хоть и остались, вид обрели совершенно медитативный. Потом Ё Рим встрепенулся, сдавленным голосом пожаловался на усталость после теста и выскользнул за дверь, не забыв, тем не менее, походя сунуть в рукав несколько мандаринов. Ли Сончжун еще немного посидел, отрешенно глядя внутрь себя, потом ногой задвинул в угол стол, кинул на пол матрас и подушки, плюхнул на постель осоловевшую и не понимающую, почему праздник так быстро кончился, Ким Ющик, задул свечу и лег на самый край.

На небо карабкался месяц.

Ветер гулял по лужайке.

Шелестели листья.

Ночь предстояла длинная.

* * *

Глубокой ночью ГэльО спустился с дерева, прокрался к колодцу и напился. Желудок протестовал, во рту было горько - отрыгивалось мандариновой кожицей и гинкго, листья которого он жевал, пока прятался.

_От кого? От чего?_

Эти вопросы он решил себе не задавать.

Сонгюнгван спал. Убывающий полумесяц хищно навис над кромкой деревьев, словно примериваясь срубить их половчей. ГэльО посмотрел на небо, и оно отозвалось - качнуло ветерком ветви, погладило траву невидимой ладонью. Нужно было возвращаться. В комнату. К Ли Сончжуну и к _ней... _

Знает. _Он _знает.

После того, как побагровел Ли Сончжун от фразы, прозвучавшей непристойной двусмысленностью, ГэльО не сомневался: ему все известно. Известно, что Ким Ющик - женщина. И он любит ее. Как женщину. А она в ответ любит его. Всегда его любила...

...Но я же узнал раньше!.. - подумалось беспомощно, и ГэльО даже оскалился, разозлившись на себя: слюнтяй! Нашел на кого сваливать!

_Сам же палец о палец не ударил, чтобы сделать ее своей!.. И теперь они... Возможно, вот прямо сейчас... они... _

Он уставился на дверь своей комнаты.

Ноги вросли в землю.

Перед мысленным взором сплелись в страстном объятии нагие тела.

К горлу подступила мандариновая волна.

ГэльО затряс головой, попятился, сглатывая ком, а отвернувшись, обнаружил, что в столь поздний час не спится не только ему: дверь в комнату Ё Рима была приоткрыта, сквозь щель сочился свет. Он хмыкнул: никто и никогда на его памяти не нарушал правила Сонгюнгвана с такой беззаботностью, как Ё Рим. Что самое удивительное, ему всегда сходило это с рук. Чего нельзя было сказать о самом ГэльО. Он по-прежнему бесшумно, чтобы никого не разбудить, прокрался по веранде и заглянул в щель.

Ё Рим полулежал на полу спиной к двери, и, судя по позе, что-то читал. Если верить небрежно и - самое главное - неопрятно разметавшимся одеждам, он был пьян.

_Точно пьян _, - понял ГэльО, когда Ё Рим попытался устроиться поудобней, но вместо этого упал ничком.

\- Ас-старожно... - пробормотал он и сел.

Теперь стало видно, чем он занимался. Перед Ё Римом лежали четыре мандарина со смешными и такими узнаваемыми рожицами. Снова четыре, хотя кто как не сам ГэльО чувствовал сейчас в своем желудке бунтарскую даже в цитрусовом облике натуру Ким Ющик.

\- Иди-ка сюда... - мягко вздохнул Ё Рим и пощекотал по "пузику" круглоглазого человечка с наивной улыбкой.

ГэльО, уже протянувший руку к двери, замер.

Ё Рим поднес мандарин к губам и вдохнул полной грудью.

ГэльО стало не по себе. Он чувствовал тут явно лишним, однако уйти не успел: в этот миг Ё Рим длинным аристократическим пальцем осторожно поддел кожуру и начал ее очищать, обнажая дольку за долькой. Делал он это неспешно, поднося мандарин к носу и вдыхая его звонкий запах, смакуя каждое движение, каждый вдох.

У ГэльО снова пересохло в горле. Воображение вопреки всему рисовало совсем другие картинки.

_...твой мне в рот не влезает - такой большой... _\- шепнуло оно голосом Ким Ющик и начало сбрасывать одежды, пока не осталось таким, какой он увидел ее той ночью, в полутемной бане: нагой и прекрасной, с розовым, мягким, теплым телом, оббисеренным водой, влажно мерцающим в свете одинокой свечи...

К тому моменту, когда мандарин был полностью обнажен, в штанах образовался некоторый дискомфорт.

\- Ик!.. - громко, сам испугавшись, икнул ГэльО.

Ё Рим встрепенулся.

ГэльО торопливо отступил в темноту.

Нет. Сюда он тоже не пойдет.

Он снова прокрался к колодцу, умылся холодной водой, напился из ладоней, вылил для верности пару ковшей холодной воды себе на голову и вернулся на свое любимое дерево.

На небо карабкался месяц.

Ветер гулял по лужайке.

Шелестели листья.

Ночь предстояла длинная.

Ё Рим вытер испачканные соком пальцы и снова потянулся к кисти. Через минуту их в очередной раз было четверо: он сам - хитро ухмыляющийся, а еще - строгий Ли Сончжун, хмурый ГэльО и наивный Ким Ющик. Строгий, хмурый, наивный - но Ё Рим знал, что на самом деле его друзья решительны и отважны, упрямы и пытливы, искренни и щедры.

Он потер слипающиеся глаза, не подозревая, что развозит по лицу тушь напополам с оранжевым соком, и наутро ГэльО поинтересуется, какими-такими науками он занимался в ночи.

\- Один... два... три... четыре... - касаясь пальцем каждого мандарина, шепотом посчитал Ё Рим. А потом обратно: - Четыре, три, два, один...

Он сдвинул их поближе, чтобы они касались друг друга оранжевыми бочками. Погладил каждого по макушке.

Ким Ющик.

Ли Сончжун.

ГэльО.

Ё Рим.

Улыбнулся.

_Друзья. _

Задул свечу и раскинулся на голом полу, глядя на небо сквозь неплотно закрытую дверь.

На небо карабкался месяц.

Ветер гулял по лужайке.

Шелестели листья.

Ночь предстояла длинная.

И только Ким Ющик безмятежно проспала до самого утра.


End file.
